


Undercover Romance

by benevolens



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sherlolly - Freeform, i mean ultimately, i think, with a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolens/pseuds/benevolens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing the words 'marry me' coming out of Sherlock Holmes' mouth and being directed towards her, Molly Hooper, had her in complete shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiyyyaaa...Havent posted in a while and this is a late late edition to the sherlolly week appreciation wagon. I hope, however, that you enjoy.   
> Oh, unbeta'd, typed up on a phone, i dont own the characters yadah yadah. 
> 
> Cheers.  
> xx

Hearing the words 'marry me' coming out of Sherlock Holmes' mouth and being directed towards her, Molly Hooper, had her in complete shock. Well, the words weren't exactly in that order nor was it posed as question so much as him telling her, "We're going to be married."

"What?" She murmured her lips and brows contorted in a confused expression. 

"For the case, Molly. Haven't you been listening?" He growled softly in annoyance. "Really, Molly, I've been telling Mycroft you're the only one capable."

"Available you mean." She corrected, deadpanning as she felt something bubbling in her chest which had changed from excitement in a brief moment to anger and complete disappointment. Molly's heart should have known better to have listened to her head which was well versed in remembering not to jump to conclusions. 

"Capable and available. I could have chosen anyone women Mycroft offered up from the security agencies, but I'm asking you." Sherlock told her matter-of-factly. 

"Am I supposed to feel special?" Molly's voice cracked slightly, having remembered that she expected better of him after all this time. "Or is it because I'll be convincing because I can't seem to get over you and--"

Sherlock stopped her, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing. Goosebumps had immediately risen all over her skin. "You are my...friend and I can think of no better companion to aid me in this case. The marriage is...just a story and not an attempt to use you. Please, Molly? Will you help me?" His eyes had widened considerably and his full bottom lip was pushed out as he leaned in closer. 

What would he do if I bit it? 

Shut up, Molly! 

Her expression smoothed to something neutral and she was silent for several moments as a grin spread across his lips. 

"Excellent." He murmured, leaning back in his seat with his hands steepled under his chin. 

"I haven't said yes or no." Molly was quick to remind him, wringing her hands in her lap. 

He looked taken aback as if he had never thought she would put up such a fight...perhaps, expecting her to instantly take to the idea of being married to him even for a moment. 

"So what? Did you think I would just jump at the chance to marry you? Even for a case?" 

"Oh." 

Why on earth did he look hurt? He wasn't the one being hurt here, it was her. She was being dragged into something that was more than likely to deepen the hole she felt every time she thought she was over him and realised she wasn't. 

"What?" She asked gruffly, fidgeting with her ring finger. 

"I didn't know the idea of marrying me was so detestable." 

"Excuse me? You've made it quite clear that romantic involvement was detestable to you which doesnt bode well for marriage which is the epitome of romantic involvement. Especially with me. Friends is a different matter...." 

He blinked at her for several long moments before letting out a sigh. "Will you do it? It's just a ring and a story you tell if someone asks."

"Well, it's not just that, is it? It's making it look like we're married and in love with hand holding and kissing and the lot." 

Molly watched as he looked a bit pale at first and then turned bright red before looking away from her. 

"You're blushing, Sherlock." 

Silence.

"Are you going to tell me what this is really about or?" 

"Will you work the case with me?" He repeated, looking quite interested in a bit of fluff on his lap. 

"Fine, but I have conditions."

Molly didn't think anyone could raise their head as fast a she had in that moment.

"First, there won't be any PDA which means no kissing. The cheek is acceptable on occasion." 

She noted his left eye twitching.

"Second, no hand holding. I'll hold onto your arm if the moment requires it. Oh, and no pet names. Definitely no darling or love or whatever. Most importantly, no fake 'i love yous' or declarations of the sort. I assume we will have to share a room and while two beds would look suspicious there better be a sofa I can sleep on. Is that acceptable?" 

Molly could see something bubbling behind his mask and yet, couldnt place what was increasingly bothering him as she laid out her terms. Maybe...did he? He couldn't....  
No, this was probably that buffering type face and silence while he tried to see if the terms agreed with him. 

"Molly..." Sherlock started, brows furrowing as he leaned in closer. 

"What?" She replied gently, looking down at her lap. 

"But, hypothetically, if either of us wanted to kiss the other or to hold the others hand or tell them that they...you know, would you?" 

Molly let out a sigh and cocked her head as she looked up. "What is it that you are asking?" 

"Molly, will you make me say it?" 

"Unfortunately, I'm not a mind reader and you arent so easy to read in general. So unless you say it I wont know and you can ask John if you can take Mary in my place to--"

"I dont want Mary." 

"It's not to do with wanting." 

"Of course it is!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and grabbing her face with more gentility than expected. 

"Sherlock..." She warned, pressing her lips in a tight line. 

"What if I only wanted...well, you? What if I only asked so that there would be an excuse to kiss you or hold your hand? What if I havent known how to tell you I wanted these things in fear that you no longer wanted them with me?"

As far as declarations went, of love or caring or sentiment, Sherlock Holmes didn't do them. So for a second time that afternoon, Molly's heart jumped, cheeks growing warm against his palms as he towered over her seated form. 

"How could you think I didnt want--I could never s-stop loving you and believe me I-I've tried."

She mumbled waiting as the anticipatory feeling swelled in her chest, lips aching from being pressed together and seeking the relief of--

The change in his expressing to the moment he was kissing her was a short turn of events. Molly quickly found her hands resting on either side of his neck, fingers barely interlocking at his nape while his thumbs stroked her cheeks in such a loving manner that her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of missing out on this...All of it. Whatever it was he finally came to realise. 

Finally, Sherlock decided he need air and Molly gasped, trying to clear the stars flickering before her eyes. 

"Sherlock?" She muttered, blinking rapidly up at the smirk on his face. 

"You don't have to marry me, not now that is, but just for the case. That made no sense. Does kissing always do that? Anyhow, come with me on the case....And we...I'd like to take you for coffee after." 

For a few moments, all that could be heard was their mingled, ragged breaths filling the room before she replied in a hushed tone. 

"Take me to dinner."


End file.
